


Sam Knows Better

by sassylittleship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, POV Sam, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is completely done with the way those two dance around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Knows Better

Sam isn’t stupid.

Sure, he’s done some dumb, things(i.e. starting the apocalypse) but he isn’t stupid.

Hell, he went to Stanford to become a lawyer and has been hunting since he was in diapers. So yeah, Sam knows his shit.

Sam also has 20/20 vision, so he’s not blind either.

Funny, because it seems like Dean and Castiel think he’s both blind and stupid.

Like, come on. 'We're really close friends, Sammy. It's our profound bond, Sam.'

More like profound bullshit.

Sam has known since the beginning. He’s seen the way they dance around each other, the way they brush against each other in subtle, yet meaningful ways, the way they look at each other when they think the other isn’t looking.

Well Sam is looking.

And it’s disgustingly sweet.

Sam is currently watching Dean looking over Cas’ shoulder at one of their many books in the bunker, pressing flush against Cas’ back and making Cas blush slightly.

Sam wonders how much more of this he can take before he suffocates on all of the sexual tension.

Honestly, Sam has read the Supernatural books, and frankly, the subtext is about as aggravating as the real life ‘destiel’.

Sam knows his brother. Sam saw him with a couple of guys in their many high schools. Sam knows about about angles. They don’t have sexual orientation or sexual preference.

Dean + Castiel = <3

So why isn’t it that easy? Crazy monster stuff isn’t an excuse Sam can make to himself anymore because there is always crazy monster stuff.

They’ve gone to hell(purgatory?) and back together and they have a different, maybe even stronger, closeness than even Dean and Sam have. Relationship’s in their line of work are tricky, but if any relationship could work, it’s this one. They are both so broken but find the missing pieces in each other. If they would just stop this foolish dance they are doing with each other, maybe things would get better.

And maybe Dean is just scared of losing Cas along with everyone he’s ever let in, and maybe that’s true for both of them, but in this business, the family business, there is always that chance. Dean and Cas could actually be happy.

Sam wants that for them.

He loves there sickly sweet, comedic relationship and maybe he’s trying to rush them into something. Sure, it’s been 6 years and he could cut the thick sexual tension in the air with a knife and they fought together in purgatory and they have been alone together countless amounts of time and NOTHING’S HAPPENED AND-

Sam watches as Cas moans around a hamburger and Dean’s eyes widen. He sees the way Dean’s eyes darken. Dean even wipes ketchup off of Cas’s mouth and Sam gets up abrubtly and stomps off to his room.

He hears Dean ask what his problem is.

He has OTP feels that’s what.

This can’t go on forever. They will get together, because they deserve it.

And they can’t deny it because Sam knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank guys! Quick little thing. I'm pretty sure this exactly how Sam thinks. Tell me what you think.


End file.
